


【翻译】We Fought Hard

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fips is a Good Captain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Champions League QF, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: Philipp看了看四周，仿佛担心他忘了什么。他感到全然无望。就是这样。无望。在盯着空荡荡的大巴看了片刻后，他意识到他关心的一切都早已在酒店里，所以他也还是下车的好。





	【翻译】We Fought Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakevermeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Fought Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699410) by [fakevermeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer). 



Philipp最后一个下的大巴。所有人都已鱼贯进入了球队下榻酒店，安静地，几乎是小心翼翼地。仿佛地面是玻璃铺就的，仿佛他们害怕踩碎它，割伤自己。

不到一小时前，更衣室里仿佛炸了锅。千万种情绪沸腾着，就连最克制的球员也无法掩饰他们的感受。Philipp尽了他最大的努力让他们冷静下来，试图给他们一些安慰。这是他曾不得已做过的最艰难的事情之一。

在更衣室里走动的时候，他仍然能感受到赛场上Xabi把他拉进一个拥抱，双臂围在他身上的感觉。它缓解了裁判鸣哨示意他们进入加时赛时那种要将他击垮的下坠感。

大巴开往酒店的路上气氛低沉。没有谁还残留有一丝肾上腺素。所有人都精疲力竭，但无法入睡。Philipp坐在大巴前排Thomas身边，他看到Carlo与Davide在他们前面悄声交谈着。 

现在他们都在酒店，Philipp等到所有人都下车了才离开。他看了看四周，仿佛担心他忘了什么。他感到全然无望。就是这样。 _ **无望**_ 。在盯着空荡荡的大巴看了片刻后，他意识到他关心的一切都早已在酒店里，所以他也还是下车的好。

Philipp走进酒店的时候所有人都进了自己的房间。夜深了，大堂很安静。他朝前台的年轻人努力挤出一个淡淡的微笑，然后将包背在肩上，按下电梯。

他试图打开他房间的门，但他的房卡不管用。他又试了一次。门朝他闪着红灯。

“该死。”他喃喃自语道，用袖子擦了擦房卡，又试了一次。还是打不开。

然后，他几乎心脏病发作，门被打开，露出Mats的脸。Philipp皱起眉。

“等等。这不是我的房间。”

“嘿，Kapitän。”Mats的声音几乎是无力的，“你的房间在隔壁。这是122。你是123。”

Philipp看着房号。122。

“该死。”他重复道，“抱歉。”

“没事。”

Philipp抬起头好好打量着Mats。他双目无神，皮肤在走廊昏黄的灯光下像是蜡质般苍白。他穿着背心和短裤，赤着脚，脚踝上包扎的绷带让Philipp某种程度上皮肤发痒。

他想他不如趁现在开始那不可避免的疗伤过程。

“既然我都在这里了，你不介意我进去坐几分钟吧？”Philipp轻声问。

Mats侧身让他进来，关上了他身后的门。

Philipp走进房间，在双人床上坐下，等着Mats一瘸一拐地走回来，在他身边坐下。他们沉默了片刻。空调轻轻发出嗡嗡声。

“我很为你骄傲。”Philipp说，声音在安静的酒店房间里很清晰，“我知道你感觉像狗屎一样，我知道这不会改变今晚比赛的结果，但我的确想要你知道我真他妈的为你骄傲。”

Mats深深吸了一口气，然后发出一声长长的叹息。他看上去似乎垮下去了一点点。Philipp靠近他，伸出一只手揉着Mats的肩胛间区。最后一丝紧张从他身体里倾泻出来，当Philipp看向他，他看到他眼睛湿了。

“嘿。”他轻声说，让Mats抬头看着他，“没事的。”

“但现实不是。”Mats听起来被完全击垮了。

“不，没事的。我们是输了。我们以一种很丑恶的方式输了/输得很难看，这真他妈的伤透人了。我们需要一段时间来恢复，字面意义上的，在某些情况下，”Philipp朝Mats的脚踝点点头，“但我们拼过了。我们 _ **拼**_ 到了他妈的最后一刻，而这，在我看来，是不可思议的。 _ **你**_ 拼过了。你痛苦不堪，你精疲力尽，但你 _ **拼**_ 过了。这点我感激不尽。”

Mats点点头，再次低下目光，缩着肩膀。他清了清嗓子。

“谢谢，Fips。”他喃喃地说。

Philipp按了按Mats的肩膀，从床上站起来。“现在，我需要你照顾好自己，好好休息一下。好吗？”

Mats也站起来，双臂围住Philipp的肩膀，把他拉近。Philipp将脸埋在Mats的胸口，他们保持了一会儿这个姿势。

当Mats放开他，Philipp给了他一个淡淡的笑容，转身离开，轻轻关上了他身后的门。他挺直肩膀，做了几个深呼吸，试图想起来Manu待在哪个房间。

他沿着走廊走下去，找到130房间。他轻轻敲了敲门，以防Manu早已就寝。

“我没订客房服务。”一个闷闷的声音从房里传来，“请让我一个人待着。”

“是我。”Philipp说，脸贴向门口。

“我没心情，Fips。”片刻后传来Manu的声音。

“我需要与你谈谈。”Philipp再次开口，用上他的队长声音。每当他用这种声音的时候，其他人经常会打趣他，但结果一再证明它有作用。

他听见房里沉沉的脚步声，然后门打开了一丁点。Philipp推开门，看到Manu早已往回走，在他床前一颠一跛地来回走着。Philipp关上他身后的门，决定在门口站上一会儿。

Manu揉了揉他的脸，理了理他的短发，双手叉腰，盯着天花板，然后在床上坐下来。他躲避着Philipp的目光。

“你想怎么样？”Manu终于开口。他看起来立刻就很后悔他的语气，但没说什么。

“只是看看你。”Philipp说。

“好吧，我感到很悲惨，就像我很肯定你也一样，所以你知道了。”

Philipp轻轻哼了哼声。Manu看上去仿佛在试图克制不让他的真实情绪从他的每一个毛孔里流露出来，这让他身体颤抖。

Philipp了解Manu，事实上非常了解他，他知道他会筑起防御，正如事情出错时他一直做的那样。在比赛中这很有用，球门前有一个可以关闭所有情绪，只专注于面前比赛的人，但Philipp知道他需要Manu现在卸下这道防御之墙。

“你的脚怎么样？”他问，声音温柔。

Manu耸耸肩。 “医生说很可能骨折了。”

这让Philipp感到意外，他眨了好几眼才消化掉这个消息。“噢。”

“是的。”Manu嗤笑道，“噢。”

“这意味着……”Philipp开口，但Manu打断了他。

“我赛季报销。”他再次起身，开始在房间里一颠一跛地来回走动。从Manu拖曳着脚以及他边走边皱起脸的样子，Philipp可以看到他很痛。

“Manu，你也许不应该起来。”他试劝道，朝他的门将走了几步。

Manu转身面对着他。他们只有几步之远，现在Philipp可以看到Manu处于即将崩溃的边缘。

“别告诉我该做什么。”Manu对他厉声道，“就只是……别。请让我一个人待着。”

“不。”

Manu盯着他。“Fips，我要……我……”

Philipp毫不退缩地回视着他，尽管他的心跳到了喉咙眼。他需要Manu宣泄出来。

“ _ **操**_ ，Fips，走就是了！我知道你是好意，但我感觉他妈的 _ **失败**_ 透了，今晚我不仅让所有人失望，而且现在我无法打比赛，我只是，我现在不能去想，我只是很累，一切都很痛，我该死的脚骨折了——”

Manu的脚似乎撑不住了，他蹒跚了一下。Philipp冲向前，扶着他安全回到床边。他们一坐下，Manu就抱住Philipp，开始呜咽起来。Philipp忍住他自己的眼泪，强迫自己要坚强。他安慰性地揉着Manu的后背，让他哭上几分钟。

当Manu的呼吸开始再次平静下来，Philipp小心地离开Manu的怀抱。他双手捧着Manu的脸，强迫他直视他的双眼。

“听着。你在听吗？”

Manu点点头。

“你并 _ **不**_ 失败。”

Manu吸吸鼻子。Philipp用大拇指揉了揉Manu的脸。

“你不。你很坚强，你是人类。人类有时候会崩溃。那并不意味着你很失败。好吗？”

Manu再次点点头。Philipp放开手，做了个深呼吸。

“今晚很难。真 _ **他妈的**_ 难。我们需要一些时间来消化。而你需要一些时间来伤愈，因为你是现象级的，球队需要你。所以向我保证你会为他们而努力。”

Manu看向他，他现在似乎精疲力尽了。不再焦躁不安。Philipp不喜欢看到他被掏空的模样，但至少Manu的防御墙不见了。Philipp知道现在Manu会没事的，只是需要一点时间。

“向我保证。”他重复道。

Manu清了清嗓子。“我保证。”

Philipp擦掉Manu脸上残留的一颗泪水。“很好。现在，你今晚一个人没问题吧？你有什么需要帮助的吗？”

Manu耸耸肩。“我就要睡了。”

“好主意。如果你改了主意，你知道我就离你几个房间，我手机随时开着。好吗？”

Manu再次点点头。Philipp从床上起来，最后一次按了按Manu的肩膀，离开了房间。关上他身后的门并没有变得更加容易。

他倚着Manu的房门靠了片刻，闭上眼睛。然后，他轻轻清了清嗓子，继续朝142房间走去。他敲了敲门，很快，门打开，他抬头凝视着Xabi Alonso的脸。

“嘿capi。”Xabi轻轻微笑着说，不过，看到Philipp的脸色让他的微笑僵硬了一点点，“进来。”

Xabi伸出一只手放在Philipp的肩上，引着他走进房间，关上了他们身后的门。灯光暗淡，Xabi放着轻音乐。Philipp能听到有声音在用西语唱歌。

Xabi让Philipp在房间角落里小桌旁的一张椅子上坐下来，端给他一杯水，在他对面坐下。

“一场难以言喻的比赛，不是吗？”Xabi轻轻地说。

“一种见鬼的告别欧冠的方式，这是无疑的。”

Xabi点点头。“胜利会更好。”他说，淡淡的咧嘴笑容回到了他脸上。

“是的。”

Xabi伸出手按了按Philipp的手。“你还好吧，capi？”

Philipp叹了口气。“我担心他们。我希望我可以做得更多。”

Xabi轻笑起来。“我知道你已经做了够多。Philipp，”他说，使得Philipp抬头看着他，“你是一个伟大的队长。这些小伙子们可以把身家性命交给你。他们想让你自豪。只要你让他们知道他们做到了，他们没事的。”

Philipp喉咙发紧。

“我特么为他们所有人自豪。为 _ **你们**_ 所有人自豪。”他说，揉了揉他的眼睛，试图在眼泪流下脸颊之前擦走它们。

“那么。”Xabi说，松开他的手，捧着他的下巴，“不管今晚的结果如何，我们都是赢家。我们顽强拼搏过了。我们输了比赛，但我们十分顽强地拼搏过了。这不是一个糟糕的退出方式。也不是一个糟糕的告别方式。”

Philipp透过泪眼对Xabi露出一个微笑。他举起手，覆上Xabi的手。 

“多么难以言状的一段旅程。”

Xabi朝他咧嘴一笑。

“是的。难以言状的一程。”


End file.
